Moth
by The Midnight Kitten
Summary: There is shadows and there is light. This about the space inbetween and the people who live there.
1. The hardest thing to do

Authors Note: This will be a Spike/OC fan fiction. My apology for religious slurs I may make. But I want to get across how hard this world is to live in. And the people we don't really hear about. And yes, the lady in the alley is Dawn. This is a future fic. Review Please.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Lilly-Anne.  
  
I didn't expect it to be like this. The world, it was so harsh, so uncaring. I didn't expect any of it. The death, the love, and the sadness. How anyone in this world survives amazes me. I know I'm having trouble. I wake up every night to that empty feeling, wondering why I go on. Than I get up and go.  
  
  
  
I suppose you're wondering why I go on? Why I go out every night? If you're looking for the story of a Slayer, or a chick with super powers, well this is not the story to read. This is the story about a very sick harsh world and a girl who still manages to comfort the few who can't go on. This is a the story about a girl who saves the world every day with nothing but words, no magic; and the vampire who became her protector, lover and best friend.  
  
~+~  
  
I came into this world as a burst of light. A very small, insignificant burst of light, but still a burst of light. Why? Well, I'd really like to say I committed some evil deed and was sent to Earth as punishment, but well I didn't. I'd love to say I was sent here to find my one true love who was stolen by an evil man from Earth, but that didn't happen either. My whole ending up on earth was simple really. I walked into a room at the wrong time. I knock when I go anywhere now. But still, bad timing.  
  
  
  
Bad timing, hmm, I have an awful lot of that. Like it's the answer to why I am here, thinking this, writing this right now. Bad timing. Wrong place, wrong time. Or maybe I'm just Fate's whore. Not that I'd mine, she's pretty, but I only swing that way once in awhile.  
  
  
  
Anyways, bad timing. Woman lying in a dark alley. She had a knife sticking out of her chest, and was calling my name.   
  
  
  
'Lilly-Anne, don't you dare walk by me. I know you can't.'  
  
  
  
I sighed and started walking towards her. How did she know my name? I ask to many questions. I crouched down in front of her, and put my hand in hers.   
  
  
  
'You called, ma'am?'  
  
  
  
'Yes dear, you are just who I'm looking for. I obviously need a replacement now.'  
  
  
  
I nodded, she was dieing, and I was no doctor.   
  
  
  
'And you are the replacement.'  
  
  
  
I sputtered, 'What?'  
  
  
  
'You are going to take care of my people. They need someone brave and strong but with that weakness.'  
  
  
  
'What weakness?'   
  
  
  
'An open soul. You will let anybody in.'  
  
  
  
'Alright…continue? I don't think you have a lot of time. Death waits for no one, especially here.'  
  
  
  
'Yes I know Lilly-Anne. Place your cheek against mine please.'  
  
  
  
I did as she bid, trying very hard not to hurt the lady. And I'll be damned if there wasn't another bright flash of light. Bright images of loneliness, drugs, alcohol, sex and abuse drowning in a white abyss. The pain was suffocating and I found myself gasping for breath.  
  
  
  
'Lilly-Anne? Wake up Lilly-Anne. I'm not done.'  
  
  
  
Slowly I opened and my eyes and looked at the lady. She looked very old now. ' Lilly, I take care of the things no one else wants to. You saw it. Someone has to do it.'  
  
  
  
'Am I an angel now?'  
  
  
  
'Dear, angel's work for God. And if he exists, he only help's the people with a chance. You help everyone else. Take my purse Lilly-Anne. Inside is personal I.D. for you, and a bank account full of money. I'm tired Lilly-Anne, grab my hand again please. I don't want to die alone.'  
  
  
  
'I…You…Can't leave now! I don't know what to do?! How do I help these people?'  
  
  
  
'My sister told me a wise thing once. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Help them live and you'll do just fine dear.'  
  
  
  
She died then. I'd like to say I cried, but I don't think I did. 


	2. His Hell

Authors Notes: Yes, this is an OC fic. Also it is a future fic. I do not own any of the characters except for mine.  
  
  
  
I'd love to say things went smoothly after meeting with the lady. But it didn't. I followed the address in the purse and ended up at a huge mansion. It was abandoned. Except for Kory. She stayed there forever. She was a ghost. In the early 70's her son committed suicide in the mansion.   
  
  
  
The first night I spent there, I sat down and had a coffee with her. She was very beautiful. Her dark skin shone and her black hair was plaited beautifully. She spoke with a thick Cajun accent.  
  
  
  
`Chile, she gave you her gift non?'  
  
  
  
`I guess you can call this a gift. Haven't got to use it much. Not really sure what to do. Not really from this world you know. I mean, how will these people know how to find me? Know that I'm taking after this woman. And who was this woman?'  
  
  
  
Questions plagued my mind. I didn't have responsibility like this on my planet. Everything was nice and simple. We didn't have ladies in dark alleys telling you to save people. Heck, I don't think we even had dark alleys.  
  
  
  
`She was Dawn. Her sister Buffy, was de Slayer. Buffy saved the world a lot, but she couldn't save herself. In the end, da poor ting died of depression. She couldn't take da world anymore, saw to much death. Dawn saw eet also, she wasn't going to stand to de side though. She invoked de spirits to open her soul. So anyone who needed to, could come in. Whores, druggies, rogues and thieves who just want a chance, or a friend.'  
  
  
  
`Why?'  
  
  
  
`Even de loneliest person in dis world wants a friend at one time.'  
  
  
  
That's when I felt it. The death. The sadness. The loneliness. It engulfed me totally. Kory reached out her ghostly hand and placed it on mine.   
  
  
  
`And no one wants to die alone.' I whispered that. Kory heard and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yes girl, dats it. Da loneliest thing in da world is to die alone.'  
  
  
  
I squeezed her hand, Kory had died alone.  
  
  
  
`Come child. We'll get dis place cleaned up. Beds have already been delivered.'  
  
  
  
It was while cleaning up with Kory that I found everything out. Dawn had opened a place similar to this before hand but the religious people in the community burnt it down. Dawn ran the whole house by herself, except for Kory and a vampire with a soul named Spike. People and demons came to Dawn like a moth does a light. The door to her house was never locked, and for the most part it remained in good shape. Kory said this was due to Spike.   
  
  
  
From what Kory said, Spike had been in love with Dawn's sister, Buffy. It was a very strange story. A vampire falling in love with a Slayer. She could never love him the way he needed, but Dawn could. But Dawn was his little nibblet. He couldn't love her like that, so he protected her. He'd always protect her, I could feel it in Kory's voice as she told the tale. Or so he thought, the image of Dawn lying in an alley flashed through my mind. N, he didn't protect her this time.   
  
  
  
`Where is this Spike fellow at?' I asked Kory.  
  
  
  
She shrugged. `He'll find his way here soon enough. Like I did. We are also moths. Child. And your light shines brighter than Dawns ever did. `  
  
  
  
`What about Dawn? Won't he be upset when he finds out?'  
  
  
  
` He already knows. Can't you feel dat anger darlin'? He knows alright. He'll be here in a few days dear.'  
  
  
  
`I.Won't he be angry with me? I'm taking Dawn's place.'  
  
  
  
`Lilly-Anne childe, the light shines brighter than Dawn's. He'll understand and he will protect.'  
  
  
  
She was looking at my wrist when she said that. That's when I noticed it. A tattoo. Well I think it was a tattoo. A large black candle with a silver flame on the inside of my arm. It looked to be glowing.  
  
  
  
And then she whispered. `And they will come. Lawd, they will come.'  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Things went smoothly from then on I guess. I read a lot during the day. Learning what I could. Psychology, meditation, Buddhism, computers...whatever I could find. During the nights they came. Whores, abuse victims, alcoholics , demons and vampires. At times I didn't know what to think. I never what to think, but I never questioned either.  
  
  
  
Until he came. Spike. His face was gaunt, but hauntingly beautiful. Bleached blonde hair was slicked back, and I could tell that he had the sexiest grin alive, er.dead. But it was the hungry look in his eyes that caught my attention. Hunger and pain. I just stared at him, I felt like I was drowning in his pain, his eyes. His Hell. His everything...  
  
Please Review 


End file.
